


Public disorder

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 24: exhibitionism, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Sort Of, very brief mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: The tube is packed, and Dan is badly behaved.





	Public disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 24: exhibitionism

The tube is packed. Somewhere someone threw themselves onto the line and while Kyle finds that really upsetting it's led to massive disruption across the underground on one of the hottest days of the year and. Well. The tube is fucking packed. 

And he's with Dan, just to make matters worse, whose anxiety levels are through the roof when traveling on the tube when it's quiet. So now he's just a jittery bag of nerves. Kyle puts a hand around his waist to stop him from shifting his weight. 

"Sorry," Dan mumbles, staring up at the blank display screen. 

"We could walk?"

"No, no. It's okay. It shouldn't be long."

And it isn't, really. But when the train pulls in it's already mostly full, and the crowds on the platform try to filter onto it whilst people try to squeeze off. Kyle keeps tight hold of Dan's hand and drags him onto the train, squeezing into the corner by the door. Good job they're seeing each other, because otherwise this would be incredibly intimate. 

They're pressed together, Dan with his back to Kyle's chest, Kyle with his arm around him to hold onto the handrail. And all he can think is not now, boner. 

But then Dan, the little shit, seemingly overcomes his earlier anxiety enough to step back enough so they're touching completely. And his arse is against Kyle's crotch.

"Hey," he growls. 

But Dan doesn't say anything, just rocks his hips back a little. And the train is so busy, filled with Londoners who are terrified of making eye contact, that nobody even notices. Kyle puts his free hand on Dan's hip and gives in, pulling him back against him. 

This is ridiculous, and so dangerous, but Kyle presses forward and grinds against Dan's arse. He stifles a moan, disguising it as a cough. 

"Dan," he says. He wishes they were at home, wishes he could bend Dan over and just shove in and take him. The noise of the tube presses in on him then as they're pressed even closer together when the doors open and people shift. 

And Dan just relentlessly grinds back against him, and Kyle grips his hip and closes his eyes and he's coming suddenly, surrounded by strangers on the fucking tube. 

If he wasn't clinging to Dan he would probably collapse. And the little fucker laughs, glancing over his shoulder. "Y'alright, mate?" He asks. 

And Kyle grits his teeth. "Fine," he says. "I'm fine."


End file.
